Our Locket
by Amy Sanger
Summary: Mamoru Saw pictures of him and Her, together, as they would never be again...[Reedited][twoshot] Review!
1. Part 1: Here without you

As he sat on her bed, he looked around her empty room. Memories

Swarmed him, and he became unaware to the fact that tears were slowly

Streaming down his face. 'We shouldn't see each other', 'it's over

Usagi'. Overwhelmed with his emotions, Mamoru fell to the floor in

Agony. 'It's all my fault' He murmurs as he grabbed his forehead,

Cradling it in his hands, deeply enraptured by his thoughts.

'Why does it have to be this way?' He asked himself as he

Reflected on the week's events. It had all started a week ago, when

Mamoru was awoken by a prophetic dream that told him that if he and

Usagi were to be together, she would die. Not caring for his own

Happiness, Mamoru ended things with Usagi, hoping that she would be

Safe and live a happy life. Fast forward to the morning before, at

2:30 Am. Mamoru had awaken from his same nightmare, and less then a

Minute later, received a phone call from an unidentified caller.

Grudgingly, Mamoru answered.

"Hello?"

Silence...

"Hello?"

"Mamo-Chan..." the small voice stopped for a moment before continuing. "I..."

Mamoru Quickly interrupted, hoping to not face any more difficulty with

Holding back his emotions. "Usagi, It's over. I don't Love you

Anymore." He stated as coldly as he could, though the thought of her

Suffering was eating him inside. There was no reply, and Mamoru

Thought the phone had died. That was until he heard breathing, which

Was rapidly quickening.

After what seemed a lifetime, Usagi spoke. "I know that Mamoru, I

Just wanted- I wanted to tell you goodbye."

Mamoru sat back stunned as he heard the dial tone. 'What the hell was

She talking about? "Goodbye"? We'll always see each other at the

Arcade.' Not willing to lose any more sleep putting effort in to

Thinking about it, Mamoru closed his eyes, praying his nightmares

Would be gone, and that he could hold Usako in his arms again.

After about 5 more hours of sleep, Mamoru awoke to a ringing

Phone at 7:45 AM. He had half-expected it to be Usagi, but to both

His luck and dismay it wasn't, it was Usagi's mother Ikuko, who

Seemed rather distraught.

"Tsukino-san?" He questioned, only to be responded with a few muffled

Sobs. A little unnerved Mamoru asked " What's Wrong?"

Ilene regained her composure, and managed to let out "It's Usagi",

Before breaking down yet again. Hearing those words Mamoru's heart

Plummeted. "What happened? What's wrong with her?" He asked, but

Quickly remembered to keep up his mask of loathing and added "Did the

Odango atama trip and fall?" The Line stayed silent.

"Ikuko?"

Nothing...

"What is it?"

"Usagi's Gone."

Mamoru stiffened. "Did you check Rei-chan or Makoto's? She goes there a-" He was cut off by Ikuko.

"She's Dead Mamoru."

That was the last thing he could remember, and it was now 7:55 pm, and

He was at her house, her funeral. Out of the corner of his tear

Stained eye, he saw a little black bag resting in the corner of her

Closet, with a red rose with black stains lying on top of it. He

Slowly approached the bag, and opened it, hesitantly looking through

It's contents, setting them on her bed. Mamoru Saw pictures of him and

Her, together, as they would never be again. He looked to the left of

The bed and saw her compact, the one she used to transform into sailor

Moon. Mamoru stared at it for a moment, then realized that Usagi had

Her death planed, and had not accidentally "fallen" out of the window,

But had jumped.

Mamoru heard a creak and turned, the noise turning out to be the wind,

Though his heart pleaded that it would be his Usako, smiling sweetly,

Saying "I got you.". In his haste, he knocked over the bag, opening a

Compartment that contained a pale blue envelope. Mamoru reached for

The envelope and opened it. He Stared for a moment, studying the

Handwriting, and there was no doubt telling him that is wasn't

Usa's. He started to read:

Dear Friend, whomever you may be,

Don't Cry, oh please do not cry for me. It wasn't your fault or

Anyone's at all. I'm sorry I left you, but the pain was too great to

Bare. Since I am gone, I will tell you, even though you may already

Know, that I am- I was Sailor moon. I was your Champion of love and

Justice, savior and protector, that is until I realized, who will

Protect me? That's when I understood the cold-hard truth. No one. No

One would ever protect me. I am alone, I was alone. He told me so. He

Also told me he didn't love me anymore, and that everything that ever

Happened was over, and gone. With that my life was over, my purpose

Was gone. I am worthless, as is my life, since he, my shining star, my

Light of hope, hates me. So what is the point in living? Now my dear

Friend, no matter who you are, know that if you are reading this, it

Means I am dead, for I have drained the life energy from me with the

Silver crystal, and in my delusional state have found some way to

Perish. My friend, if you ever see Mamo-chan again let him know, I loved

Him with all my heart, I'm watching him now and that I never let go.

-Yours, Usa-

Mamoru was stunned, depressed, angry and hurt, but all his emotions

Were sorted when he saw what lay on her dresser. A Gold star shaped

Locket. Her locket. Their locket. Guilt was all he could feel. Guilt

And the impending darkness taking over him. With one last look he took

The locket and put it in his pocket, and headed down the stairs, to

The room in which she lay. He saw her laying there in her white dress,

Perfect and beautiful, even in death. He walked over, making sure the

Room was clear and kissed her one last time. He leaned over her and

Whispered in her ear, "I'll be with you soon...my love…my Usako." Mamoru lay there next to her and drank the cyanide in his hand. Grabbing her small cold hand in his own, only one thought coursed through his mind as he lay there dying 'I'm so sorry my love, I'm Sorry I left you alone'.

(End of the 1st part. 2nd part is even better and I wrote them together so they are connected to one another)


	2. Part 2: Usagi's mistake

Usagi POV

As I sit here upon my white cloud, I watch the scene unfold. It stings knowing I have caused so much pain.

It started simple enough, my background I mean. I was your average teenage girl, lazy and whiny, my motto: Ignorance is bliss. That all changed when a certain talking black cat happened to wander into my life.

I had always been told that I was nothing special just another fish in the sea of conformity. This cat, "Luna" as I learned, revealed secrets that I may have never wanted to know. She explained how I was part of a Sailor Senshi, that I was the super hero Sailor Moon! Sounds great, huh? It was, at first. I mean I had something to live for, well for a while, but it didn't take long to learn that I would die protecting these people, but I continued fighting, being as selfless as possible.

While I was a Senshi, my Social life started disappearing. I rarely was able to enjoy video games; Concerts, even all my parties or sleepovers were disrupted by yumas. Naru, poor Naru. She was always in the middle. In my 'normal' life, she was my best friend, but as Sailor Moon she was just another civilian. So eventually I just gave up on being her friend, fearing that one-day I may be responsible for her death.

Then there was Mamoru. Arrogant, rude and devastatingly handsome. We fought every day, finding anything and everything to fight about. It may have seemed that we hated each other, but in reality, it was a barrier. We were afraid of the other being hurt. Little did we know that the other was a Super hero. Mamoru Tuxedo Kamen, I, Sailor Moon.

Life is ironic in so many ways. The very night we learned who the other was, was the night we expressed our feelings. To top it of further we also learned I was the missing princess Serenity, and that my Mamo-Chan was my missing prince Endymion. Turns out that we swore to love each other for all eternity and found each other in this life. We said that nothing would pull us apart. Who knew that it would be one of US to break our relationship? Ironic eh? Now I'm up here as everyone is below me, Minako-Chan, Ami-Chan, Makoto-Chan, Rei-Chan, Naru and even Mamoru. I see them all in my home, weeping and mourning over my 'Lost' Soul. I'm not lost, I'm free. I see Mina, Ami, and Mako holding Luna and Artemis, gathering in a circle blaming themselves for my death. If any one is to blame it is him.

What is this? Why am I being pulled? I'm back on earth, but I'm not seen. I am sitting on my bed and I see someone walk in and sit next to me. It's Mamoru. Why does he look so distraught? Isn't this what he wanted?

"It's all my fault." I hear him murmur as he buries his head in hi hands.

"Your right it is your fault" I say silently. Unaware of how changed my heart will be in the next period of time. "Why does it have to be this way?" He asks and I can hear his broken heart coming through his voice, and for the first time I am aware of his tears. 'Oh god I have made the biggest mistake of all.' " It's all that Damn Dream's fault. If I hadn't listened and pushed her away to save her, she would still be with me. Oh Usako." He says so softly that only I can hear.

Now I realize why everything had happened. I haven't just ruined my life; I've ruined his as well. Oh mamo-chan, forgive me. The taste of salty tears fresh on my lip. The next moments are spent in silent reflection before I see him open the bag I had left everyone. He goes through the contents and I see the reaction on his face as he sees my compact. I know he knows that I jumped out of the window when I drained my energy instead of "Falling" when I slept walked. The guilt is eating me alive and I need air, so I slowly open the window so will not scare him.

At the creak the window makes I see him jump and turn. It kills my heart as I see the hopeful look on his face, I see the desire he has that the noise was me, for him it must drive him crazy, and too little does he know that it truly is me. When Mamoru turns again I see him knock the bag over and I see my letter tumble out. A part of me is breaking, but at the same time mending.

The letter is the good bye I need him to see. To let him know I love him and that I always have and always will. I can't help but laugh at how true the last line is. I am watching him, closer then he knows. I watch him as he finishes and I catch what his eyes are fixated on.

The gold star shaped locket. My locket. His locket. Our locket.

I watch him lift the locket and place it in his pocket, and head down the stairs, to the room in which my body lies. I watch as he sees my body laying there in a crisp white dress, which resembles closely my serenity dress. I watch closely as he walks over to me, making sure the room is clear of life. I feel a tingling sensation upon my lips as I watch him kiss me one last time. I can feel his cool breath in my ear as he leans over and whispers to my body. The words shock me to my core "I'll be with you soon...my love…my Usako." I try so hard to stop him from going through with this, but it is all in vain. Mamoru lies there next to me and drinks from a small vile in his hand. 'Cyanide' I say silently. I Feel warmth as he grabs my body's small hand in his own.

At this point I can hear the strong thought that pulses through his mind as he dies 'I'm so sorry my love, I'm Sorry I left you alone' …. 'No Mamo-Chan, I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry I gave up so easily. I'm sorry to hurt you so much. I'm sorry I was in your life.' I Cry pitifully and I feel my body raise back up to my cloud, and I lay there crying at the pain I have caused.

"It was all my fault." I feel a warm hand upon my shoulder and it causes me to sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes, but when I behold the face of the owner of the hand, the tears are more fervent upon my cheek. "Don't cry anymore Usako." He lightly cups my face. "We are both to blame, but it doesn't matter anymore as we are together now." I close my eyes and feel content as I am wrapped in My Mamo-chan's Strong arms. "Yes Mamo-Chan, we are." We stay that way for a while and I hear music play and I open my eyes to see a star shaped locket, gold and shining it plays a song, our song. For it is Our Locket.

---End----


End file.
